


A scarf for winter

by Cat_7bish



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: It's cold in Inaba, but it isn't as cold when you have a scarf, and Yosuke knows that now.





	A scarf for winter

 

It's always very cold on winter, but it's  _much more_ cold when you live in a small town close to a mountain, and now Yosuke had that knowledge.

Altough he never had problems with cold temperatures it seemed his attempts at hidding his cold failed massively, as when walking to school with Yu, he could feel the other boy's worried look at him and tried hard to not make contact with his Silver eyes as much as possible.

Yu then stoped to get his carf out of his neck and put it around Yosuke's, who was completly cougth in suprise by it.

"What the hell dude! what's that for?" even though he sounded a bit angry, he coudn't help but to feel his face going all red, Yu's scarf was warm probably because it still had Yu's body temperature and it also smelled  _really good what._

" You seemed to be freezing though" Yu gave a small smile that made Yosuke even more red, he continued walking and Yosuke followed after.

Luckly their school wasn't a living fridge and some students got out of their clothes, except Yosuke who still kept the scarf on, it felt so soft he felt it was imposible to even want to be away from it so he stayed like that all day.

He waved a 'goddbye' to his friends and quickly went to Junes, he had to move all the snow from the entrance after all and it wasn't a easy job. The scarf kept him warm the hole day.

And so most of his winter days continued like that, school, work, occasional TV World, the usual.

 

* * *

 

"Yosuke, you do know you've been using Yu-kun's scarf for a week rigth? It's not that cold anymore" Chie's voice had woken him up from staring at his paper not noticing it was recess already.

"Umm... yess??" there was a quick pause when his brain remembered something "Hey you used Yukiko-san's gloves for a year! Whats wrong with my use of this?!" Chie quickly got red from that statement and rapidly got into a discussion with him about using other's clothes, although before they could get even more louder the bell rang again and both sat in their seats quietly.

 

When he got out of the classroom he saw Yu in the hallway and coudn't help himself "Hey partner, whant to hang out after school?"

"Sure Yosuke"

"Cool! See ya at the entrance" Yosuke had a small sounds from his stomack fearing that Yu would notice the scarf and asked to give it back, but he shoudn't feel like that, it is  _his_ scarf that he shared with Yosuke and not a gift, so he tried no not listen to them much in the rest of the class.

 

He found Yu waiting at the door of the school and they talked for a while went walking home, Yu hadn't mention the scarf in any moment and that gave Yosuke some ease, he then had the idea to get some sodas and relax for a while.

"What would you want partner?" he had buyed drinks for Yu so many times he already knowed the awnser, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Just tea, oh, and please make sure it's still hot" 

"One hot tea coming rigth up Sir!" he coudl hear his friend giving a small chuckle and went to the bending machine to get a soda and a tea. He did this so many times it's like natural movement to him.

Coming back to the bench ang giving Yu his tea, he noticed his friend was a bit shaky, they were pretty close after all that their elbows touched, although Yosuke wasn't so scare of it like before.

"Hey, you ok? You're shaking like crazy" the siver haired teen looked at him with a small shook on his eye, he probably was more cold than him, Yu did use at least 3 coats when it was a low temperature.

"Oh.. it's nothing, it's just pretty cold here" Yup, theory confirmed. Yosuke give a small sigh before coming up with an idea.

He took his carf out of his neck and puted some of it around Yu's neck, altough still leaving his own neck covered and tied the scarf so both could be warm.

Yu had him mouth open like a surpised cat, witch was very fitting for him "H-here, not so cold now huh?" Was all Yosuke could say, he had to move much closer to Yu so he woudn't be choked by the scarf, he layed down in Yu's shoulder, and it was suprisingly comfortable, he coudl do this all day actually.

"Yeah.. I guess it is" he could feel Yu's body relaxing a bit and letting Yosuke be more comfortable on him, he looked at his best friend's face to see it was actually very red, and Yosuke gived a smoll laugh at that.

 

It was probaly the best winter Yosuke ever had, and he coudn't wait to spend another with Yu

**Author's Note:**

> How do you......... write fluffffffffff....,,,,,,,, anyway Yosuke is a soft gay dumbass more at eleven.  
> Feedback is welcome :D


End file.
